


Regret

by spellingbees



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of technoblade - Freeform, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Regret, Sad, you know me character deep dive time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbees/pseuds/spellingbees
Summary: Regret is a feeling Tommy knows all too well. It buries itself inside him, twisting his insides and soaking through his skin. It cascades down his face in the form of tears late at night, the silence engulfing him.or; Tommy has a lot of regrets, but Tubbo helps.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely 100% did not proofread this and I also wrote it in like 30 minutes so please enjoy but do not expect much i just need to write more often you know so here we are. Also it is painfully short so oops sorry.

Regret is a feeling Tommy knows all too well. It buries itself inside him, twisting his insides and soaking through his skin. It cascades down his face in the form of tears late at night, the silence engulfing him. He is trapped in the darkness that only seems to push his pain further into his mind. 

Tommy regrets so many things. He regrets shattering his relationships, particularly with Tubbo. He regrets becoming destructive and impulsive. He regrets becoming involved in something so catastrophic in the first place. 

Salty tears filled with bitterness sneak up on him, drying on his skin before he even realizes he’s let himself cry. There’s a certain numbness that comes with the pain that he welcomes. Any escape from his racing mind is glorious. 

Sometimes, Tommy even regrets turning on Technoblade. But he would always choose Tubbo, something his almost psuedo-brother would never understand. No matter how many times Tubbo hurt him, or vice versa, there was a love between them that wouldn’t be lost. Technoblade had only ever found something similar in Phil, but even their relationship wasn’t comparable. So yes, Tommy regretted leaving behind Technoblade, taking his things and ruining his plans. But he regretted hurting Tubbo much more. 

Regret takes the form of nightmares sometimes. His fight with Tubbo in the destroyed community house haunts him. He’ll dream that he injures Tubbo much more seriously, or even takes his life. He’ll often wake up barely able to catch his breath, sometimes so nauseous that he’s sick, face wet with tears. Night when regret consumes him in such ways become more common. 

Things don’t get better, but Tubbo helps. Tubbo, who is finally here. Tubbo, who never hesitates to tell Tommy the truth now. Tubbo, who so willingly comforts Tommy when he finds him in his pitch black room gasping for air. He quietly climbs onto Tommy’s bed, taking one of his hands and wiping away his tears with the other. He holds Tommy that night, silently. 

“Nightmares?”

“Yeah.”

“I get them too.”

They don’t speak of it after that, but regret fades with time. And Tubbo is always there.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 comments always very much appreciated.


End file.
